godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Huang Chen
Huang Chen is a Hong Kong-American criminal. Formerly a member of the Sun On Yee Triad set in the city of San Francisco, Huang Chen became a member of the German Mafia Family in 2013. Biography Huang Chen was born in 1992 in Hong Kong in the United Kingdom to a poor Cantonese family, and his family moved to San Francisco when he was two. He spoke fluent Chinese and English and was raised in an Asian neighborhood that was home to many criminals. Huang became a member of the Sun On Yee Triad in high school in order to fit in and to get better opportunities in life, and he was taken under boss Crooked Teeth Mao. He had some experience with shooting a gun, and was the getaway driver for many small-time robberies. However, in 2013 he was forced to flee San Francisco after a robbery went wrong and his triad left him for dead at the scene. Huang took all of the money he could find and took a flight to Los Angeles, where his internet friend Lamar Davis lived. Huang also made contact with gang boss Jacob Mendelhaus of the German Mafia Family, and Mendelhaus agreed to take him in as new muscle. Mendelhaus flew in on a plane and landed at Los Angeles International Airport, while marveling at the size of his new home. The plane arrived at night, and as he exited from the entrance, he was picked up in a car by Lamar. Lamar told him that he was glad that he arrived, and he gave him a gun as a gift. He told him about his connections such as mechanic Hao, the best "bullshit artist" Simeon Yetarian, his homie Gerald Ward, and told him about the city a little bit. He dropped Huang off at Hao's place to see if he could find a race, and Huang looked around at the new buildings. When they parked at the chop shop, Huang found a car to use for the rase. He chose a blue Schafter, and he prepared for the race around the mall. He finished first and set a world record for his race skills, gaining $3,110 for the race. Chen then returned to Lamar, who told him that his friend Gerald was looking for a low-key man to crash a deal between Ballas and Vagos. He killed the men guarding the alley and chased the drug car to the Ring of Fire Chili House in Davis, and stole the drugs. He arrived at Gerald's house with Lamar, and Huang gave Gerald the package of dope, and Gerald gave him $500. He also told him that if he found anything interesting, he should come around Gerald. Huang Chen then proceeded to drive to a clothing store and bought glasses, and Lamar called him to tell him that he could rob stores for money. He headed to an LTD gas station and robbed it, gaining $1,000. He was then called by Simeon Yetarian, who told him that he needed a man to help him, and he recommended Hao to him. He drove to the Los Angeles Customs and placed a tracker on his car, and also bought Loss/Theft Prevention. Huang then met with Mark Mendelhaus, the co-leader of the German Mafia Family, who was pinned down on the Grand Ocean Highway by Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD) policemen. He was wounded by a killer named Andy, who had wounded his father many times. When he recovered, he was cared for at the Mount Zion Medical Center in Central Los Angeles. He was called by Gerlad, who told him that he needed to personally see his gun skills, and he told him to go to Cypress Flats. Category:German Mafia Category:Chinese Category:Americans Category:Mobsters Category:1992 births